eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hilfe:EquipInformation
Item Quality and Flags The top box on the left has the Items tier and any flags below it. More current information can also be found at Template:EquipInformation/doc icat The icat field is the item quality. Valid values: *COMMON (or blank) *UNCOMMON *TREASURED *LEGENDARY *HANDCRAFTED *MASTERCRAFTED *FABLED *MYTHICAL Case does not matter, will get turned into all uppercase by the template Flags flags are any one or more of the following: *ATTUNEABLE - Must be Attuned to use, after which it is the same as NO-TRADE *LORE - You cannot possess more than one, and cannot mail it, nor deposit it in a shared or guild bank *NO-RENT - This item will vanish when you camp, exit or are LD for more than 10 minutes *NO-VALUE - Cannot be sold to merchants *NO-TRADE - Cannot be sold, given or mailed to another player or character *NO-ZONE - This item will vanish of you camp, exit, go LD for more than 10 minutes, or leave your current zone *ORNATE - You may not add any Adornments to this item (New flag with LU32) Weapons Slot Slot for weapons is where you equip it, not how you hold it. All non-ranged weapons should have a slot = Primary. The only exceptions to this is the few Off Hand Weapon(s), in the game, they need slot = Secondary wtype The wtype field, or Weapon Type, is set to one of these for weapons *Axe *Bow *Dagger *Fists *Great Axe *Great Hammer *Great Spear *Great Sword *Hammer *Mace *Magic Affinity *Rapier *Spear *Staff *Sword *Thrown Weapon dtype The dtype field is made from 2 different pieces of info, the Wield Style and Damage type. Note: This text is case sensitive, please make sure to match all upper and lower case letters exactly Wield Style *One-Handed - Primary Weapon Slot only *Two-Handed - Primary Weapon Slot, Secondary Weapon Slot unusable *Main Hand - Primary Weapon Slot only, rarely used, mostly for epics *Off Hand - Secondary Weapon Slot only, even more rare Damage Type *Piercing - Daggers, Rapiers and Spears *Crushing - Staffs, Maces, Hammers, Great Hammers and Large Rocks *Slashing - Swords, Axes, Great Swords, Great Axes and Polearms Ranged Weapons Both types of Ranged weapons need some extra info, delay and range Example: range = 2 - 35| delay = 6.0| Bows For bows, set *wtype = Bow *slot = Ranged *dtype = (leave it blank/empty) Thrown Weapons For throwing weapons, set *wtype = Thrown Weapon (please note, this is Throw'n', not Throw'ing') *slot = Ranged *dtype = (leave it blank/empty) Armor For armor, both shield and non-shield, the dtype field is reused in a way to describe the armor Body Armor For non-shield armor, dtype tells what what the armor is made of. One of: *Cloth Armor *Leather Armor *Chain Armor *Plate Armor Shield For shields, set slot = Shield, and use dtype for the type of shield. One of: *Buckler *Round Shield *Kite Shield *Tower Shield The Rest *'Link:' Optionally, this will display a link you can cut and paste in-game to examine an item. This is exactly the same as clicking on an item someone linked to you.